Warriors: The Falling Stars Book 1: Omen of Destruction
by Birchdapple735
Summary: A prophecy is sent by Starclan about a kit from each of the five clans destined to save them from a terrible threat. But will they have the courage to do it? (Enter your OC now to be in the story! The prophecy kits will be chosen by me! More details inside)


**Hello! I'm not the best at coming up with ideas for characters, so please suggest any of your own characters. c = open space. Feel free to suggest more than once! I'll also be selecting a kit from each of the clans to be in the prophecy, so enter your queen and kit(s) before it's too late ;)**

 **Also, follow this template as best as you can.**

 **Name: (Cat's Name)**

 **Appearance: (pelt color, eye color, etc.)**

 **Clan: (Mudclan, Willowclan, etc.)**

 **Rank: (Warrior, apprentice, etc.)**

 **Personality: (kind, arrogant, etc.)**

 **Kin: (mate, sister, kits, etc.)**

 **Other: (if needed)**

 **Add anything else you feel needed for your OC!**

Allegiances

 _Mudclan_

 **Leader:** Stagstar-Pale brown tom with orange eyes

 **Deputy:** c

 **Medicine Cat:** Birchdapple-Dark grey she-cat with white chest, muzzle, and paws; one blue and one purple eye

 **Apprentice:** Hazelpaw-Golden-brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

c

Jayperch-Small dark brown tabby tom

Finchmoon-Black she-cat with white chest and tail tip and orange eyes

 **Apprentice:** Wrenpaw

Icewhisker-White tom ice blue eyes

Darkmist-Black she-cat with orange eyes

Brackenclaw-Brown tom

c

Fernwhisker-Pale grey tabby tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** c

Sunstrike-Thick-furred blue-grey tom with orange eyes

c

 **Apprentices:**

Wrenpaw-Pretty blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

c

 **Queens:**

Sparkwing-Ginger tabby she-cat with white chest, muzzle, and paws; blue eyes; mother to Stagstar's kits; Foxkit (dark ginger tom with amber eyes); and Goosekit (pale brown tom with darker brown flecks and blue eyes)

Petalfur-White and brown she-cat; mother to Brackenclaw's kits,"; Volekit (brown tom), Cloudkit (white she-kit), and Oakkit (brown tabby tom)

 **Elders:**

Heatherpelt-Pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

c

c

 _Willowclan_

 **Leader:** Pantherstar-Black she-cat yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Falconclaw-Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** c

 **Apprentice:** Rosepaw

 **Warriors:**

c

Redstorm-Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Sparrowheart-Muscular tortoiseshell tom blue eyes

Sandwing-Pale yellow she-cat with green eyes

Weaselfur-Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

c

Brookwillow-Long furred silver tom with plumy tail and blazing blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Scorchpaw

c

Icyfeather-White tom with long tail and icy blue eyes

c

Snakewisp-Blue-grey she-cat with long glossy fur and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** c

Silverwasp-Silver tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Rosepaw-Grey tabby she-cat with rose colored eyes

Scorchpaw-Dark ginger tabby tom with orange eyes

c

 **Queens:**

Reedlily-Brown she-cat with tan tail tip and paws and dull green eyes; mother to Minnowkit (silver tabby tom with leaf green eyes), and Larkkit (brown she-kit with white belly and ice blue eyes)

Finshine-Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Weaselfur's kits

c

 **Elders:**

Finchwing-Golden she-cat with purple eyes

c

 _Pineclan_

 **Leader:** Duststar-Dusky brown tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** c

 **Apprentice:** Rainpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Darkpool-Jet black tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Brittlepaw-Small tawny she-cat with darker brown spots and blue-green eyes

 **Warriors:**

c

Feathertooth-Handsome ginger tom with icy blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** c

Waspfang-Yellow tom with black stripes with amber eyes

c

Fadingoak-Ginger she-cat with darker socks and bright green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Sagepaw

c

Leafnose-Golden-brown tabby tom with white socks and green eyes

c

c

Badgerfoot-Black tom with white stripe along back and green eyes

c

 **Apprentice:** c

Blackclaw-Black tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Rainpaw-Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Brittlepaw-Small tawny she-cat with brown flecks and blue-green eyes

c

Sagepaw-Grey tabby she-cat with lime green eyes

c

 **Queens:**

Nightspeckle-Black she-cat with white flecks and green eyes; mother to Badgerfoot's kits; Twigkit (brown she-kit with green eyes); and Pebblekit (grey she-cat with blue eyes)

Needleflower-Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Leafnose's kits; Thornkit (golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes, and Marshkit (pale grey tabby tom with green eyes)

 **Elders:**

Owleye-Calico tom with white socks and clouded blind eyes

c

 _Rockclan_

 **Leader:** c

 **Deputy:** Hawkridge-Blue-grey tom with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Streamdapple-Blue-grey she-cat with silver spots and purple eyes

 **Warriors:**

Breezeheart-Grey and white tom with blue eyes

Ravenheart-Black tom with white chest and blue eyes

c

Branchheart-Black and white tom with amber eyes

c

 **Apprentice:** Pricklepaw

c

Talonheart-Dark grey tom with yellow eyes

c

Mothtail-Handsome ginger tom with darker red tips and red eyes

c

Orchidleaf-Black she-cat with purple eyes

 **Apprentice:** Squirrelpaw

Whiteflower-White she-cat with yellow eyes

c

Ambercloud-Tortoiseshell she-cat with white stripes and lime green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Pricklepaw-Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Squirrelpaw-Ginger she-cat with bushy tail and green eyes

 **Queens:**

Maplewish-Ginger she-cat with orange eyes, mother to Branchheart's kits, Lionkit (ginger tabby tom with green eyes), Honeykit (golden tabby she-kit with amber eyes), and Dawnkit (ginger she-kit with blue eyes)

Nightfur-Black she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Breezeheart's kits, Shadowkit (grey tom with one white paw and yellow eyes), and Thistlekit (brown tabby tom with white socks and amber eyes)

Gorseflower-Grey tabby she-cat with orange eyes, expecting Talonheart's kits

 **Elders:**

c

Batwhisker-Black and brown she-cat with amber eyes and a twisted hind leg

c

 _Oceanclan_

 **Leader:** Coralstar-Golden she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** c

 **Medicine Cat:** Shellheart-Light brown she-cat with cream paws, muzzle, and chest, and purple eyes

 **Warriors:**

c

Spottedtail-Tortioseshell tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** c

Torrentwhisker-Blue-grey tom with green eyes

Stoneripple-Grey tom with darker chest and lime green eyes

c

Thrushfoot-Cream and brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice:** Emberpaw

Ivyheart-Golden-brown tabby tom with deep green eyes

c

Troutmoon-Fluffy silver she-cat with orange eyes

 **Apprentice:** Dawnpaw

Tidefoot-Dark grey tom with blue eyes

Reedfeather-Brown tom with darker paws and chest, and lavender eyes

 **Apprentices:**

c

Emberpaw-Ginger tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Dawnpaw-Light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Queens:**

Winterfrost-White she-cat (former rouge), mother to Stoneripple's kits, Hopekit (black she-kit with green eyes), Wolfkit (grey she-kit with paler grey muzzle), Blackkit (black tom), and Seakit (grey tom with blue eyes)

Mintfeather-Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes, expecting Ivyheart's kits

c

 **Elders:**

c

c

c

 _Cats Outside Clans_

Milkweed-Pretty cream she-cat with green eyes

Fire-Ginger tom with green eyes

Aspen-White she-cat with black stripes and lavender eyes (lives in barn with Oakley)

Oakley-Old mottled brown tom with yellow eyes (lives in barn with Aspen)

Cobalt-Muscular dark grey tabby tom with one green eye and one clouded blind eye

Chester-Ginger tabby tom with green eyes (kittypet)

Noel-Pretty, fluffy white she-cat with black splotches and blue eyes (kittypet)


End file.
